


【赫海】  这个他  30 (3)

by Nnnnnuvola



Series: 这个他 The one out of lust [34]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom, eunhyuk - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnuvola/pseuds/Nnnnnuvola
Summary: 搅海





	【赫海】  这个他  30 (3)

手指在勾绕，扣接，揪扯，缠伴，指缝被指缝卡压，两双手发红通胀，短平的指甲在他粉色的皮肤上磨了又陷，这个他是水流一样，凶戾又缓柔的。在海能意识之前，唇面已经肿痒，腰口也紧晃，膨胀感在体内冲涌窜袭，从感官的细枝盘旋汇聚流向神经的总枢。他已经在拽他向前走，往着哪个再无法辨明的方向。  
耳边失了声，远处的鸟鸣，近处的风息。只有前景的自己的喘吸，重滞的，像要垂落在地上，还是空投入海底。已不是疲累中仓促转换的气流，是一种身体内的鸣响，或者头脑中自奏的宏大歌剧。他自己几乎是无力支撑的，只因手上被拉拽着而得以继续前行，脚步却也即将跟不上了。还未开春的艳阳天，贴身的白色T恤，开始熹淡的午后，一切拼凑紧密，缝合了四周的实景，前方的人几乎比光色更灼眼而无法熟睹。他只觉越发炎热，短袖要汗湿了，他们在上楼，他们向哪去。  
像盹中被迫的反应，疲慢又蠢动，面前是茫茫的洪光，不远处有上课的响铃。他晃着头正想凝神，赫宰的脸已经压紧而来。想退后的，背后却只剩紧闭的门板。他被框着，在局限出的一方小天地。他臂弯划定了的一方活动的半径。他睁着眼，嘴唇即使感知不到，眼睛也实际接触到，自己在被他吻，第一次这般全然睁眼探看，再不是为了确认他陷入亲密的沉迷。被扣吻之中，东海推远了眼望向他身后淡彩一样的辉亮。树条的枝影稀疏，窗台外投入大片的光亮，下午两点多钟的太阳，薄淡了一些，奚落了许多，似乎业已困累的，反别另有一种灿璨，金色铺在吻自己的他身后了——包容他，裹拭他，仿佛他是光的一道微暗的反射。他惯性一般地接连动作着，舔舐和吞咽着自己，张口在摄入和猎取。急迫的，紧密的，近乎失去了节奏地要求着，即将乱掉章法地难耐着。进到舌根麻痹了，是自己熟知的体感，却也因时隔了太久而凌乱了。或者是他在凌乱着呢。  
他从前温润的，温水一样的在难以察觉中翻烫。过程里如浅滩的潮汐般缓慢覆盖来，唇口手指和怀抱，清波漫流的挑拨，痒而不挠，瘙到心口，更难弃不舍。此下却是急切突进的，无可顾忌了，像月中水下显身的兽一样，不再柔滑地征服或者让步地屈从。近乎不是享用的，或者哪一种是他的享受呢，东海一直不知道的。  
卷绕，盘旋，还在往深处推张，舌体用力地划拨着，日常静置着的肉和肉间翻涌开浪。他听到了他的呼唱，被自己拍击过多次的胸下腔体里不平的喷喘。唇口都要干涩了，也无人推脱停驻。东海最终全然觉察了，现下是在他那间空大的办公室里，自己正被他双臂做栏为框，压制在门上。  
紧锁的门，闭掩的窗，旋卷流转着的两具身躯，紧粘着的肉骨。贴近了的心脏。  
东海嘴角的战晃开始蔓延，这骚动的骚颤此刻都只能在他的嘴下，确然无处可做掩藏，被吸收他摄取他的人全然获悉。  
他还有没有推抗地的动作，他触感还能不能清晰地捕捉，对方揪扯他的裤头的手掌。褪落到腿下了，像惨败后自动落垂的旗帜，实际是他从前以为的胜利。窗口封闭了外部，无半丝细风加持，闭塞在他气晕里的人毫无外力的提点，沉闷憋塞在唯一的他内里了，海的潮浪近乎拍不回自己身上，连同自己他都无法对话了。  
他的舌吻到耳眼，手指搅紧裤腰，一切都在退败，且毫无退路可言，被陡然腾起在半空的时候东海靠紧了他，褪淡后的远阳依旧比苍白的近灯晃眼，以环抱的姿态嵌入两个缠绕之人身后的背景上，前方再用淡彩轻缀上那张彼此都熟知的办公桌。他在这样清淡澄空的图画中间，被他放好在上。  
有什么铁制的东西敲落桌面的响动，哐当的一声碰撞。沿声再向下，滚热的海亦惊觉潮凉。裤腿也在做退让，大腿皮层上蹿升上细末的肉粒反应，在无风的室内战栗收晃……  
隔了一层镜片，赫宰硕亮的眼中冬日单衣的男孩汗气湿淋地，在蒸腾最后的水光，眼内抿着倔强地向自己回望，或然是终于领会了现下这情境的暗义，头颈倾斜着他鼻孔喷发灼热难宁的气旋，不知确切地在戏谑着哪一方。他怎会不明白东海日内的疲累和气恨，反觉胸间如结霜一样堆积了难解的浊闷，心里却煦柔着像融化了的糖浆。他拳脚硬质的重击都化成了软糯的抚拍，像为着自己的委屈开解揉拭。这个他他许久未能见了。过于久长地违离，毫无告别。  
他拽他臂膀的手携着力劲也松和了，扣满了指头的缝隙拖拽向前，对方是午阳下被烤到近焦散香的一床棉被，可供陷落，厚实温煦，亟待包纳，缓沉安畅。他领着这样的他，饥空又饱实地，疾速又迟缓着，已然踏入了走廊旁的教学楼。坐落在三层的那间办公室正如他所愿地空无昏淡。人被顺势拽入之后他行动流畅紧凑地锁门关窗。下一个动作便未有犹疑地旋身而来，以手护头将他推凑到门后，手臂再空抵在他脸旁，禁锢的两道阑干，要他困落于己，哪怕一次，只要此时。  
他端了他的脸扬高来让他直视，指尖扣压着在木质的门板上抠划，一种早已无法再耐受的昭示，加猝了节奏，唇舌已经再次交扣着往深里推送，软嫩的肉像波流一样搅动，海抗拒的涛浪是否还在水光中鸣奏，他无意分辨。一味地舔拍他的舌，一块清甜的冰霜。尖端在被细琐地咬挠，对方是在怨闷中不舍他疼痛地再无法落口。  
东海大抵确是他提线的一只偶，放归搁置一旁的时候沉湎的念绪到底是无主；被兴起的人再提携的如今，嫌怨的不甘里都藏着依他摆弄的暗欣。甚而借此延伸了肢体，幅度都超越了对方的预料企望。  
男孩这样地刻意将思维涂黑了一般锁戒了意识，肢体之上已被他从腰间攥紧了提抱。光裸的臀下是什么厚软的织物铺垫，他像被指定着安置其上，是精致盛放的他的摆件。情绪像荒草，燃烧薄弱的微火，虚实不截地点放。赫宰柔烫的指头在向他仅剩的薄衣中游窜，于下探接着抚到前胸立耸的小丘。他埋在他肩口，侧转到颈边朝着他肉乎的耳上无力地喘呼了，实难不觉察到面前的小孩细粉的皮肤前绒毛全然树张，若再有不屈的抗争也即刻止息了。脸上凝结了笑，他游窜在他衣衫里的手骨握上了东海屈弓湿热的背脊。嘴向着一旁缓游慢滑，少年肩头上的衣料被咬起，叼在他口上。再抬眼找到他，两相直望着停滞，可供审看的一瞬安谧静像。  
冬日浅阳是否重烫。替海从后方，也在将爱人包绕缠抱。  
日月之间居中的海洋。前后清浅着热或冷的光亮，重重簇簇，将之紧围密裹上。  
吻拭的嘴唇依旧粘灼，又从哪里伸出一只手来了，动作轻谑老练，外裤已经脱落，脚踝都在向他暴露，又被滑下的那双手截取了捏握。  
足间被他刻意磨蹭的瘙痒以外，他感到暴露的下身与干燥的空气接触执意。失重地后仰之时东海转头，侧着脸贴紧了凉噤的桌面。不远处一只张开的方形铝盒，表皮的印花精致，是虎斑的白色细纹。  
感官之外再无其他，体下簇新未达的深处被陌生地盘剥揉弄。折皱层间的温热被冰凉的湿滑撺动到颤抖。是他的手，是他戴了一层乳胶隔膜着向深处推进的指颠。紧促的躯壳翕张开口，裹缠得紧凑，未使用过的涩苦不懂收张放弛，却过度清晰地体味到触碰和捣晃的形状。  
开了盖冒了气的汽水在更猛然地摇荡生放。气流急凑着，喘息在被遗忘。东海的头在桌前摩搓着向后扣，这无处用力的酸痒，他几乎不能自解，更何谈躲藏。薄唇被他自己狠厉地下口压扣，又被贴到桌缘的赫宰贴面舔咬。底下、内里陡然间再将凉湿吞咽成火烫。他听见窗外的远方鸟儿转圜的高啸，身后是西晒的冬日暖阳，照出两人胴体潮金眼底耀光。他已看不清他，冰被光化成了水，他发现自己呼吸早已难畅。  
指在内中旋绕，转动，抽拨。浅层地勾画，抚碰，抠挠。折皱在抚摸中膨胀，软化了，湿滑的侵入者。紧促的提拔声，同空气协奏的咕叽不止。酸痛感无边漫游包缠，撕口的张烈和坠重的痒胀。  
生着隔阂的刺激，轻柔的，或许太轻太柔了。他竭力体会时刺挠得痛厉；他尽心忽略时旋抚得无形。再没有中间值。  
唇舌何时又已然同自己的剥离开了，东海像疲倦难挡的孩童，眼角紧粘难张，也才看到他早已脱下了粉厚的衣。深黑的背心顺着热汗粘黏在他成形的腹肌之上。他像这幻影伸出手，贴抚到的刹那，下体激涌的潮动翻覆了震颤的微痛。陌生的，酸而响，脑里面奏出歌，一声一调，毫不相关的组成长曲。  
他背靠着躺在他的桌面上，身下垫盖的是他棉厚的衣料。侧仰着自主向他收拢。身后是他，身前是他，体内是他，体外是他。铺袭地散落的，全面地染拭着。逃不开地不会断的网。气息的覆盖，像棉被中熏香一般地危险又闷烫。  
胶套是适宜他们使用的那一种，润滑丰富中被细肉推挤着裹扣了他的手指。这个他藏在薄层下，往紧凑的封闭口中推送，收束的内部肌肉被滑温地划开了狭促的空当，前后的耸动间细嫩壁肉的吸附顺着他深抠浅挠的长指传送，这张此刻专属于他而吮吸不舍的小口。他摩过了壁内不平的一截，他伸进了光滑绵嫰的深处。滑挂在侧缘上，激荡的信号那么响亮发张。他还吻他的时候都抚到了他胃上急促的战晃。  
他握成圈状的左手衔接着抚上他挺硬站跳的前肢之前，先去收压了他的侧腰，旋转滑拨在大腿的根部，再牵起他的手扣盖向桌前。  
双手下的人在扭动，摆跳，储存吸吐的肚皮收瘪了再膨张。  
硬的柱和软的穴。  
刮拭毫不停截。  
自浅口的边缘，递进到深内的壁肉，搅弄着，紧攥着，前所未有的，深度力度和体悟。  
他眼里发散热光，烫着自己，烫着这个他。  
指头递进递增，骨节曲弯回扣的刮擦在前壁，扣揉着早已摸清了侧缘的敏感，在蹙迫的曲径里他的一切全然可感且清晰。  
月在能够思索而闪光的瞬间里，无端又有理地他发觉自己居然还可再更深溺于他，又将沉于深底、执迷于手下摆荡的海的身躯。  
疼痛微胀，酸畅凌乱。柔嫩被划拨的胀痛，越发清晰的异物感，更加撑胀的扩张感。是因为难以适应而柔温，还是因为温柔而难以适应，  
涌进中间短暂地停缓了，深浅不一的光影间飞尘浅淡，东海看到阳光将它们逐一穿透了。薄层的稀薄、飞扬的淡影，凑接着双重浅又浓的呼吸声音。鼻进嘴出，一种战场的紧迫模样。再被翻转的时候东海觉得自己是月光下翻腾的波流，吹奏旋打回月影之上。他抬头来向他望，收束的激光潜行在他眼底，热的火耀仍被压制着。太阳在海身后，散在脊背上，剪下了影层，贴盖回他身躯，月上的暗色斑形，自己像是他的一部分一样。  
身后直抵的是暖烫的条状，戳紧在柔滑的臀股上，在他不敢真实踏入的边界上了，他熟知的人，全然陌生的战场。体感在扩张，耳边还回荡着他手指抽拨开的肿胀声浪，拥挤的甬道，腾空的欢热。还有什么意识在不安或者激荡。  
东海听到了他喘在身后的鼻息，沉重的节奏迷乱了也逐渐收稳。对方像攀升之中犹豫着已然漏尽了气的皮球。横亘的硬度还在，或者更红胀。东海看不见，只红了一双眼，踢开了挂在腿腕的裤头，后方的人物尚且不真切，手指已经在向他勾连，触到的是自己几日前昏淡中磨蹭过的他的柱身，果真决绝地烫手。攥着抽近了肉身，一种刺激的回旋，浇灌了全身，未知的疼痛，迫切的不解，莫名的瘙痒，已有别的容器和方式来帮他包裹和揉拭了。  
也是一种完满和得逞。  
男孩听到了第二声铝皮和木桌敲触的咣当。  
脑里一阵激流的跃进。胶的隔层之下烫硬的器官，抵紧了，触到空隙中收缩的穴口，一汪迷幻的洞，沁着方才盘滑后遗留的水色，粉白之外粼粼的惹人沉落了。  
入到哪一个程度了，对这弯硬长的月亮亦是双重叠加的熟稔和生疏——久远之外的熟知的紧攥，数日之后的静待的收束——皮层中的细软在舔咬它。推进的毫厘之中都在搅附。他此前从未察觉到自己也是这样敏锐的，炸裂着的火光突然失去了声音。噗嗤的，空气在推挤中震颤了。  
月的搅海停在中途，一根串联的柱。  
承接围绕他的人却旋扭起来，手臂向后展，携在自己臀肉之上了，竭力地不安在让自己极力朝他压迫。肉层的束缚那么紧凑，纹丝合缝，空气都不满地不截替他们发声。他不能不承认有他以为已然不再痴迷追寻的快意生发其间，不歇的旺盛的火光。  
赫宰扣紧了他衔接的手骨，阻截得冷淡又蹙迫：  
“会疼”，终于在自发的喘动外，有其他声音横贯在两人之间。  
没有更大的回音了，男孩促他推进的动作更直截了当。背向而对的他和他，两双眼底都是难明的流光。海浪却只在已然的晕眩中摇开了头。他了无畏惧，甘愿受创。猛兽之间的奚弄，一头伏在另一头之下。东海靠在桌上，身前的硬胀都在其后的柔弄中振跳，一突一进了。两人糊乱又明朗的脑中都明断下来，已然再无更竭诚的解释，仿佛未有再佳的和解方式。  
赫宰在外抽直了正立的东西，再往中空紧束的内深递送，是手指再抵达不了的新蹙禁地。他仰头望到海上的波光，自己的眼泪仿佛也结了重霜。  
前翘的枝条，艰难地戳摆，剥开了岩壁，刺激像一双浪，卷绕抛高了两人，腾到空中了。感官的诚实激涌对二人而言，都实在大于向他人穿透。老虎仰高了头，一声热呼，喘息把燥动不含水的空气全然燃红。  
被夹紧攒深的赫宰，轻声地咳嗽，不耐地拉扯着粘贴在身的棉质背心，净瘦的腹肌之下，腹股的沟壑顺势，软硬的接连处显然又直截，烧得眼红了。他低了头，直望着迈进中的下体，黏合的洞口，撑开到菲薄的血肉。粉红的膜层深紧地吸攥。红的柱镶嵌在白的臀骨里。  
目间盛大的光色即下停止了晃动，空放了的瞳仁，湖面冰封起雾。李赫宰眉头起皱，心里有钟声敲动，一击两撞，耳膜被强力震颤。头脑浮轻又垂重。  
浅入深出的短暂时间中，他的头脸落下去，像饮水的兽，沾取他的背脊。滟光耀目间，彼此的皮肤被烤热而色若黄铜。赫宰舔到他脊椎的哪一节也便停住，轻笑间合闭了眼目——这一切实在不甚实际。  
细珠浅玉似的汗水淋淋地倾泻。涂抹皮层一般，流淌在如山川起伏的冷色骨皮之外。他余光补到愈发西垂而薄稀的阳光，耀得高远空淡。再不比他抱在怀里的这枚温热了。  
他的扭动着的太阳。烧干了频繁分泌的口津，刺痒了燥火的喉头。吞咽都难以清晰，咳嗽出来，再生一个喷嚏，后庭自发地锁紧，全然描摹了他的形状，致他闷痛的穿刺硬物，予他悦动的侵入异体。  
推挤着，他向后搅动手指攀到他提拉到腰前的衣角，低吼着使了力气从干痒中向他叹出了今日的首句。  
“太大了。”  
闻到他久违的声音，赫宰从不平的热喘之中扬起前身来，闷声带出笑，自带初初醒转难以全然感知的迟缓，晃了头脑又再提气来叹，嘴咬向他的脖颈，湿滑地舔附，任声音粘稠地发散：“是你太紧了”。  
他撑高了身子来把入侵停歇，在静待中，抚擦他胸前背后，更攥紧了他肿硬的前体，抽拨起来滑动。  
东海回归成了绵软的鱼，曳动在枯干的辰光里，腰肢不截地颤动，后庭在吟唱里失力放松。  
在他前端的动作不做停息，赫宰把深陷的胯骨贴紧了轻缓地抽拨开。湖泊静淡的水便由此拍进潮涌的深海。  
波荡未几，他听着他涌动的低唱如拍案的浪潮，自己眼里却缺乏被盈悦点红的他的影像。赫宰的眼中更加酸烫，把男孩艰难地翻转到身前来，拥抱还不完满，已被他紧拽着硬烫再浅层地塞捅入渐合的穴口。扬高了他的腿骨，束在腰上，后臀上轻缓地，撞接出显白的湍浪。  
没有深抽浅插，他缓闲地旋转着，抵近他的前额，细吻他的眼。听身下的呻吟散开再聚拢，他捏攥他腰肢和前端的手也变重，空泛的眼里有热又远的光，闭紧了来，重张之时了微偏朝向了墙上的时钟。  
抿上嘴终于淡出释缓的笑，晃了动作，赫宰捏攥他腰的手滑向胸口，拽到红点上挑拨的时候，下体已经抽远了。在海还未能发展错愕的惊流之前，他早已下落，如同入体从未发生一样，不加表情地将他腿再高扬挂向自己肩膀。  
探到收缩疾速又贪婪吸吮的穴口，向内推旋，东海听到一声闷响，他膝盖直脆地跪落了冰凉地面，嘴再向里陷落，咬上了自己空垂寂寥的柱。

**Author's Note:**

> 明日 30 完


End file.
